Auntie Applesauce
and and when younger |coat = Very light chartreuse green |cutie mark = |relatives = Applejack (great-grandniece) Apple Bloom (great-grandniece) Big McIntosh (great-grandnephew) Granny Smith (niece) Apple family |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English, S3E8) Marcy Goldberg (English, S8E5) Anna Gajewska (Polish S3E8) Katarzyna Kozak (Polish S8E5) Marlena Prigoreanu (Romanian) Yelena Chebaturkina (Russian, S3E8) Darya Frolova (Russian, S8E5) Sarah Souza (Latin American Spanish) Valentyna Sova (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #C3FF8C |headerfontcolor = #CA93CB}} Auntie Applesauce is an elderly Earth pony and a member of the Apple family who first appears in the season three episode Apple Family Reunion. She is the great-grandaunt of Applejack and her siblings and Granny Smith's aunt.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Season three Auntie Applesauce first appears in the season three episode Apple Family Reunion. Granny Smith first mentions her at the beginning of the episode when she shows Applejack and Apple Bloom a photo album of past reunions. According to Granny, Applesauce "used to go by another name, but everypony started calling her Applesauce after half her teeth fell out when she was making apple jam." In one flashback, she laughs at a young Granny when she tries to take up quilting. In another, she and "Candy Twirl" compete together in a seven-legged race. At the present day reunion, Auntie Applesauce appears with a new set of dentures, but she doesn't reveal how long she has owned them. She also chews out Granny Smith and Apple Rose for using her parasol to break a piñata six reunions ago. During the reunion, she quilts—for a lengthy period of time—with Granny and Apple Rose using sewing machines provided by Applejack. Later in the episode, Auntie Applesauce rides in the Apple family hayride. During the ride, her dentures fly out of her mouth and onto Big McIntosh's nose, and the apples in her sun hat draws a swarm of fruit bats. When the disastrous hayride results in the destruction of Sweet Apple Acres' barn, Auntie Applesauce takes part in the barn's reconstruction during the song Raise This Barn. She appears in the family group photo in front of the finished barn, and she is last seen laughing with Granny Smith and Apple Rose. Season four In the season four episode Pinkie Apple Pie, Auntie Applesauce is stated to be a possible fourth cousin twice removed of the Pie family, but Twilight Sparkle and Goldie Delicious' genealogical records are too smudged to confirm this. Applesauce also appears in a photograph in Goldie Delicious' cabin at the end of the episode. Season eight In Grannies Gone Wild, she appears alongside Apple Rose, Goldie Delicious and Granny Smith as the "Golden Horseshoe Gals". The four of them take an annual trip to Las Pegasus, chaperoned by Rainbow Dash. Season nine In The Big Mac Question, Auntie Applesauce appears in attendance of Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle's wedding. In The Last Problem, Applesauce briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions IDW comics In , Auntie Applesauce and the Golden Horseshoe Gals play Rainbow Dash's organized game of "extreme bingo". My Little Pony (mobile game) Auntie Applesauce is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, added in the version 2.1 update. In the game, she is named "Aunt Applesauce," and her in-game description states, "Aunt Applesauce is one a-peeling pony who never crumbles or does anything half-baked (though she does con-seed that she likes a sleep-in before the weekend gala)!" Merchandise Enterplay trading card series 2 #18, a card of Auntie Applesauce & Apple Rose, lists her name with a trademark symbol and gives her the part of the description, "If you thought Granny Smith was the eldest of the Apple Family, then meet Auntie Applesauce! She may put on ladylike airs, but she's still a down-to-earth pony at her apple core (and she never did find her teeth in all that apple jam)." In Enterplay's collectible card game, card #25 U of Auntie Applesauce gives her the description "Sometimes things just go missing while brewing apple jam... like Auntie Applesauce's teeth." Auntie Applesauce appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed "Apple Family Portrait" art print. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''AUNTIE APPLESAUCE is even older than Granny Smith, if you can believe it! Has anypony seen her teeth?'' Quotes Gallery See also * * pl:Ciocia Applesauce ru:Эпплсоус Category:Elders Category:Supporting characters Category:Apple family